Ynya Kalugina / Ыня Калугина
Ynya Kalugina Kuzmovna - one of the minor characters, the mother of Arzeriz, Natalia and Amos. Ыня Калугина Кузьмовна - один из второстепенных персонажей, мать Арзериза, Наташи и Амоса. History of creation/История создания Prototype/Прототип The prototype of her appearance was the mother of the author, only slightly changed in terms of hair color. Прототипом её внешности была мать автора, только слегка изменено в плане цвета волос. Appearance/Внешность Type: Wolfdog (Canine) Color: Primary: (#ECE4E1) - Light brown Secondary: (#FDFCFB) - Light cream Eye color: (#2580C2) - Darkly blue Тип: Волкособ (Псовые) Окрас: Первичный: (#ECE4E1) - Светло-коричневый Вторичный: (#FDFCFB) - Светло-кремовый Цвет глаз: (#2580C2) - Мрачно-синий Wardrobe/Гардероб Screenshot 26.png|Red sweater and gray-turquoise / Красный свитер и серо-бирюзовые Screenshot 27.png|Also, but with a coat and brown jeans / Также, но с пальто и коричневыми джинсами Screenshot 28.png|Purple sweater / Фиолетовый свитер Screenshot 29.png|T-shirt with cherries / Футболка с вишенками Color spectrum/Цветовая гамма Screenshot 34.png|Blue and lilac / Синий и сиреневый Screenshot 35.png|Brown and gray / Коричневый и серый Traits/Черты Personality/Личность * Perseverance / Настойчивость * Determination / Решимость * Anxiety / Тревога * Equilibrium / Уравновешенность Temperament: Sanguine Темперамент: Сангвиник Skills/Навыки No info yet Пока нет никакой информации History/История Ynya was born on September 26, 1976. Born Pluto. In childhood was restless. I never liked the queues because of one case.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29711065/ In her student years she met with Igor and got married. She bore him Arzeriz, Natalia, and Amos, and then sheltered Io. It is not yet clear what could have prompted this. In all likelihood, she was familiar with the biological mother before she died in childbirth.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28875352/ Igor resisted this, but she insisted on it to the end. April 2018 She decided to accompany Amos to the hospital if the birth begins. For this, she asked her niece to bring them.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29710995/ At the hospital, they sit down and greet Dr. Eo.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29711065/ He examined Amos and gave an unexpected recommendation - the extension of the term for an additional 20 weeks.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29711087/ Ynya begins to argue with the doctor, but her son agrees with the decision.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29711106/ Ыня родилась 26 Сентября 1976 года. Родилась Плутоном. В детстве была непоседой. Никогда не любила очередей из за одного случая.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29711065/ В студенческие годы встретилась с Игорем и женилась. Ыня родила ему Арзериза, Наташу и Амоса, а затем приютила и Ио. Пока не ясно, что на это могло подтолкнуть. В скорее всего она была знакома с биологической матерью до того как она умерла при родах.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28875352/ Игорь сопротивлялся этому, но она настаивала его до конца. Апрель 2018 Ыня решила сопровождать Амоса до больницы, в случае если начнутся роды. Для этого, она попросила племяницу довести их.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29710995/ В больнице они отсиживают очередь и приветстуют доктора Эо.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29711065/ Он осмотрел Амоса и дал неожиданную рекомендацию - продолшение срока на дополнительные 20 недель.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29711087/ Сама Ыня начинает спорить с доктором, но её сын соглашается с принятым решением.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/29711106/ Relations/Отношения Amos/Амос She is very worried about her son, especially about his future. Она очень сильно переживает за сына, особенно о его будущем. Gallery/Галерея Screenshot 42.png|''Young Igor without a mustache in 1989 / Молодой игорь без усов в 1989 году'' 0Ыня.png|''icon/иконка'' Screenshot 41.png|''First appearance / Первое появление'' Screenshot 40.png|''On the cover Proverka part 1 / На обложке Проверка часть 1'' Interesting Facts/Интересные факты * Favorite color: Burgundy / Любимый цвет: Бордовый * The name Ynya is a converted name Anya, only through Y / Имя Ыня - это переделанное имя Аня, только через Ы * She doesn't like to queue / Она не любит очередя Notes/Примечания Category:Characters/Персонажи Category:Articles/Статьи Category:Kalugins/Калугины